Recognition
by Gwen Moongoddess
Summary: Okay, imagine Skywise has a sister, and imagine she recognizes. Oh, you'll see, just read it. From the alternating POVs of my character, Silverstar, and her lifemate (or soon-to-be lifemate), Ashleaf.


Disclaimer: All characters and concepts copyright WaRP Graphics, with the exceptions of Silverstar, Ashleaf, and Goldmoon, who belong to me, and WindSong, who belongs WindSong (another author on FF.net).

Author's Note:  For all those who are interested, Silverstar is three years older than Skywise.  Oh yeah, and Ashleaf is a treeshaper.

Silverstar 

            I walked  among the wrapstuff-strewn trees, trying to soothe my troubled mind.  Moonfur's ears were soft under my hand.  Suddenly I felt weak.  I faltered, and would have fallen if Moonfur hadn't caught me.  I leaned on her, trying to catch my breath.  What was wrong with me?  There had been no illness among the Wolfriders since the fever that caused Rillfisher's deafness.  Then everything was black.

Ashleaf 

            I was lounging at the foot of a tree near the holt, playing with my wolf-friend, Daystar, when another wolf, female, silvery-white except for black paws, ears, and tail, came running towards it.  I recognized her as Silverstar's wolf-friend, Moonfur.  She stopped short and barked once.  Immediately, Skywise's head popped out of his den.  He jumped to the ground.

            "What is it Moonfur?" he asked.  "Where's 'Star?"  He stared into the she-wolf's eyes.  Then Moonfur darted off, the stargazer fast on her heels.  A few minutes later, an open sending came from Skywise.  **It's Silverstar.  She's unconscious.  I need help!"

            **I'm coming,** I sent back.  I jumped up and  leapt astride Daystar.  I raced off, following Skywise's trail.

Silverstar 

            I awoke cradled in strong arms.  I opened my eyes to find Skywise's worried face above me.  I smiled.  "Baby Brother," I murmured.

            "Are you all right 'Star?" he asked.  I nodded.  "What happened?"

            "I don't know," I told him.

            "I think I do," said a voice.  Ashleaf stepped into view.  As soon as I saw him, I realized what was going on.

            **[Ashleaf's soul name]?**  It was a locksend.

            He smiled at me gently.  **Yes.**  Then he spoke aloud.  "Skywise, could I speak with her alone?"

            My brother looked uncertain.  "Is it okay with you?" he asked me.

            I nodded.  "I'll be okay, Baby Brother."

            He nodded reluctantly.  Ashleaf knelt beside us.  Very carefully, Skywise transferred me into his arms.  Then he stood and walked away.

Ashleaf 

            I cradled Silverstar in my arms.  She looked so fragile, but I could feel the strength in her slender flame.

            "You are very beautiful, [Silverstar's soul name]," I told her.

            She smiled up at me.  Her blue eyes sparkled.  "Thank you."

            "You realize what has happened?" I asked.

            Silverstar's face turned grave.  "Yes."

            "We'll need to do something about it."

            "Yes.  But I'm not sure I'm ready to tell the whole tribe."

            "We don't need to."

Silverstar 

            "What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

            He smiled.  "Tell one or two people.  Your brother, probably.  He can tell Cutter that we're all right, but that he can't say where we are.  We'll stay in sending range, keep contact, so they know we're all right.  I can shape a den for us."

            I thought about it.  "Good idea," I said finally.  "I'll tell Skywise."

            He nodded.  **Skywise?  Are you there?** he sent.

            **I'm here.  Is everything okay?**

            **Everything's fine,** I assured him.  **Can you come here?**

            **Sure.**  A few minutes later, he came through the trees.  "What's up?"

            "Skywise, something very serious has come up," I began.  "It's difficult for me to tell you."

            My brother looked from me to the treeshaper and back to me.  "It's Recognition, isn't it?" he asked.

            "How did you guess?"  Ashleaf sounded surprised.

            Skywise shrugged.  "I recognized the symptoms form when Cutter Recognized Leetah.  It wasn't too hard to guess."

            I grinned at him.  "Hey, you're smarter than you look.  Anyway, I don't feel ready to tell everyone yet.  Could you tell Cutter that we're alright, not to come looking for us?  We're going to go and, uh, answer the demands of Recognition in private."

            "Sure."  He shook his head.  "I can't believe this is happening."

            "Neither can I," I responded.

            "Me either," Ashleaf chimed in.  The three of us looked at each other and burst out laughing.

            When we could breath normally again, I held out a hand to Skywise.  "Help me up, Baby Brother."  He did as I asked.  I hugged him tight.  "We'll be back soon," I whispered.  "Take care."

            "_You_ take care," he whispered back.  "I love you, Big Sister."

            "I love you too, Baby Brother."

            "Aww, how sweet," Ashleaf said.  I pulled away from Skywise and hit the treeshaper.  Hard.  "Shut up!"

            Ashleaf grew solemn  He held a hand out to me.  "Shall we go?"

            I hesitated, uncertain.  Skywise gave me a little push.  "Go on," he urged.  I put my hand into Ashleaf's and we walked into the trees together.

Ashleaf 

            Silverstar seemed unusually shy as we walked together through the Forbidden Grove.  Normally she was cheeky and talkative, much like her brother, but just then, she was utterly silent.

            **[Silverstar's soul name]?** I asked.

            **Yes?**  
            **Are you all right?**

            **I'm fine, don't worry.  Just a little shaken.**

            I nodded.  **Me too.  This is serious business.**

            **Recognition.  Yes, 'serious business' is a good description.**

            I stopped suddenly.  As I looked at the tree in front of us, a slow grin spread across my face.  "Silverstar?  I think I found the perfect place."

            Silverstar looked at the tree and laughed.  "An ash tree!  You're right, it's perfect!"

            I let go of her hand and laid both hands on the tree's trunk.  Closing my eyes in concentration, I shaped hand- and footholds, and, higher up,  a space large enough for the . . . activity we had in mind.  "Come," I said, beckoning.  I climbed up, using the ridges I had shaped.  I heard Silverstar climbing just behind me.  We reached the hollow and climbed in.

Silverstar 

            We sat in the den that Ashleaf had shaped in the ash tree, averting our eyes from each other.  There was an uncomfortable silence.

            "[Ashleaf's soul name]?" I said finally.

            "Yes?"

            "I'm frightened."

            He opened his arms for me.  "Then let me comfort you."  I looked up at him.  I suppose he saw the fear in my eyes.  "I won't hurt you," he said gently.  Slowly, I crawled towards him.  I lay in his arms.  He stroked my hair gently.  "Ah, [Silverstar's soul name]," he sighed.  I slipped off my top, and removed Ashleaf's tunic.

            "That's better," I said.  I nestled against him.

Ashleaf 

            Afterward, we lay in each other's arms, content simply to hold one another.

            "I never knew it could be like that," Silverstar said.  "So wonderful."

            "Yes," I replied.

            "I wonder what our cub will be like," she mused.

Silverstar 

            Two turns of the seasons later, I gave birth to a lovely baby girl.  We named her Goldmoon for her golden hair, like her father and her grandmother's, my mother.  Her eyes were green as leaves, and gazed at the world with a child's curiosity.

            Just after her birth, I lay in our den, exhausted from labor.  I held Goldmoon, and Ashleaf held me.

            "We have a cub, beloved," I said wonderingly.

            "Yes, we have a cub," my lifemate replied.  "And she will be raised in the forest, like a true Wolfrider, and bring joy to all who know her."

Author's Other Note: I know that that fourth transition (the one right after "We don't need to.") is kinda abrupt.  The reason is that while I was writing it, I accidentally switched from Ashleaf to Silverstar without realizing it or meaning to.  So I had to divide it somewhere.  Also, I know the ending is rather corny, but I couldn't figure out how to end it.  Thanks a bunch for reading my story, now write a review or _DIE!_


End file.
